Forever and A Day: A 7x13-tag
by phoenixx2812
Summary: Tag to "White Orchids". Patrick Jane takes his new wife on a short honeymoon, but their wedding night also leads to some emotional talk. Jisbon. Rated T/M.


**A/N: **Hello there Mentalistas, here's my very belated tag to this amazing finale the Show has given us. It's also my first dip into M-rated material, though nothing in the likes of Entwife or Rothelena. The title is taken from the same titled Jewel song that you can find on her album "Lullaby", in my opinion one of the greatest pop-lullabies that exist. The lyrics are just beautiful, as is the song itself. Maybe you give it a try ;) Except for the title though no song lyrics are used in this tag.

The M-part is marked, for those who want to skip the part.

Reviews are welcomed. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Forever and A Day**

They had seen their guests off about half an hour ago and now the newlyweds were sitting in a Rolls-Royce oldtimer being driven back into Austin. The 'Just Married' banner on its tail.

After her revelation of their impending parenthood Jane hadn't been able to wait one more second to abscond with his beautiful wife into their weekend-long honeymoon. As much as he would have loved to bring her to a foreign place where it could just be the two—well three—of them, they had agreed to not leave Cho hanging until the team was a bit stabilized. Tork was a help, but in the wake of Keller they needed every agent at hand.

Still, if his lovely wife believed they would be spending their wedding night in the airstream, she was greatly mistaken. Not for one moment had it ever crossed his mind. Teresa deserved anything special he could possibly give her, and though it couldn't be an extended stay, two nights in the Four Season's honeymoon suite were non-negotiable. Cho had agreed.

Jane watched Teresa looking out of the side window in the back, the lights of the buildings giving the city an extra romantic vibe. Or maybe even a trip through the desert would seem romantic to him at this point.

He hadn't let go of her hand since their time on the log, and as he stared at her profile, new tears sprang to his eyes as the realization hit him again that she was truly _his_. The woman that had stuck by his side through good and bad long before they had ever come close to making their vows of marriage. And if that wasn't already enough, she was also giving him a child.

When he had seen the little shack, he had suddenly known that it was _this_ future he'd wanted with Teresa. That it included her had never been a question, just what their future would look like—_that_ he hadn't been certain about until then. Still, the thought of a child hadn't crossed his mind once, not because he didn't want it, but he hadn't wanted to be presumptuous. He didn't even deserve the woman next to him, but a child...from her?

He'd lost any faith he'd ever had a long time ago, but he couldn't help but to think that what had happened to him during the last year was the equivalent of searching for the Holy Grail. It seemed like an ancient legend that was impossible to find, because chances were it didn't even exist. But here he was, his glowing Grail clutching his hand with both of hers while one of her thumbs absently stroked the platinum wedding band she had put there.

"Hey," she broke him out of his romantic musings, the smile on her face seemingly incessant. And Jane was certain he looked much the same. "How are you feeling?"

Jane's eyes sparkled, his mind traveling back to their conversation on the log when the same question had ended with him realizing that the happiness which consumed him could—in point of fact—increase even more. "I-I don't really know," he answered truthfully, evoking a look of confusion on her radiating face. "I don't think there are words to describe how... incredibly happy I am."

Immediately, Teresa's beaming smile returned and she leaned over to peck him on the lips. "Me too," she whispered against his mouth before they lost themselves in a deep kiss.

Unfortunately, the car came to a stop way too soon for Jane's liking.

The check-in process taken care of, the spouses found themselves in the elevator that led up to the twenty-fourth floor. During the ride, Jane clasped his arms around her from behind and Teresa leaned back against his chest, her eyes closed in pure bliss. He started to nuzzle at the side of her neck that was exposed to him thanks to her hairdo, and her arms that lay on top of his tightened their hold.

"Patrick, we're in an elevator. Not here," she giggled delightfully, and it wasn't the first time Jane noticed how both of them seemed to ooze joy and happiness since he'd proposed.

In fact, he was quite sure they must be looking disgustingly gleeful to anyone who cared to notice. And he genuinely hoped everyone took note, because right now he'd love to shout his emotions from a rooftop so the whole world would hear what this woman meant to him. He had just ended this thought when the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a bing.

Five minutes later the couple stood on the balcony of their suite. Their jackets discarded, they took in the panoramic view of the Lady Bird Lake by night.

Jane stood behind Teresa, a tight hold on his wife as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"This view is stunningly beautiful, Jane," Teresa said quietly, touched by his surprise honeymoon weekend. She hadn't expected them to go anywhere today. Actually, they had concerted to postpone their honeymoon to a later date.

"Yes, it is," Jane replied, but his eyes were fixed on her as he said it.

For a moment Jane forced himself to look away from her and at their surroundings, but when he felt her body starting to tremble, his gaze returned to his true object of interest. And what he saw there made him momentarily tense. His wife was trying to stifle the tears that were already gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, darling, don't cry," he said in effort to calm her, his hold tightening as he pressed a warm kiss first to her temple and then to her cheek. "Everything's all right," he whispered, and for the first time in many years it was true and no well-meant mollification.

Her sobs lessened, but ther body was still shaking. The next words to leave her mouth though, made Jane's face split into a huge grin.

"It-it's not... I'm fine...," she sniveled while dabbing at her eyes with the hanky Jane made appear in front of her. "I just...those damned hormones. What's happening to me? This is not me!"

Jane's arms around her waist loosened a tad, his hands splaying over tummy, which effectively covered her entire midsection. "You, my love, are going to become the most wonderful mess for the next seven or so months. And I can't wait to bow to your every wish and command," he told her in way of explanation, plastering kisses all over the side of her face that he could reach, while simultaneously beginning to tickle the sides of her body.

He kept doing so until the tears running down her face were from laughter, and she squirmed most enticingly against his front. Slowly, Jane pulled Lisbon back into the suite, closing the doors of the balcony before turning to her, a mischievous smile on his lips.

Mirroring his smile Lisbon vanished into the bedroom, which was lit with candles safely enclosed in glass casings and came to a stop at the bed's end. It didn't take long for Jane to follow.

Clasping her hands behind her back, Lisbon couldn't deny being a little nervous. This was certainly nothing new for them—the baby in her belly more than proof of that—and still, having just married a few hours ago and with the knowledge of their baby now in the open, this night seemed like a new beginning between them.

Jane swaggered up to her, only halting when he was as close as possible. "Well, Mrs. Jane," he said, the awe to be able to call her this apparent in his voice. "It has just turned midnight. Far as I know Cinderella's gorgeous dress disappeared at this time."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow, having a hard time not smirking. "Did it now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Mmh, didn't she lose one of her shoes?"'

"She did. See, she couldn't wait to drop her clothes all at the same time," Jane continued, a serious expression on his face that was only betrayed be the glint in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how the fairytale went."

"Meh. Sounds better to me."

"And where's my pumpkin carriage?" Lisbon asked innocently, as her arms wrapped themselves around his torso. His nearness slowly intoxicating her.

"No carriage," he said after a beat, the reverence in his irises as he looked at her taking her breath away. "Our magical pumpkin... is right here," he whispered as his right hand began to gently stroke her stomach.

A few tears returned to her eyes, but this time from pure contentment. No need to speak out loud that their baby would be their small pumpkin now, until he or she couldn't stand to hear it anymore.

Next thing she knew, her husband pulled at the hidden zipper on her dress causing said dress to silently fall to the floor in a puddle. All she was left in were her high-heel shoes and lingerie.

Speaking of which, it usually took a lot to make one Patrick Jane speechless, but the sight of his wife in a white-laced see-through corset and the tiniest matching panties he'd ever seen, was definitely one of those things.

Lisbon inwardly congratulated herself on a job well done. At first she hadn't even thought of what to wear beneath the wedding dress—and she was pretty sure by the look on Jane's face he wouldn't have minded this either—but when Cho had told her flat out that he wouldn't provide opinions on ladies' undergarments, which had made her freeze in her stride, she realized shockingly that the dress wasn't all she needed to buy.

"You... you look...," Jane stammered while his eyes continued to rake up and down her length.

Lisbon couldn't keep the bright smile in check any longer, and it was all Jane needed to all but pounce on her. His hands cupped her face as he kissed her like a starving man, nipping at her lower lip before his tongue was granted entrance and united with its mate in a sensual rhythm.

While their mouths were occupied, his hands left her face to begin their downwards journey. Beginning at her shoulders, up and down her arms, until they roamed over her back to finally complete the journey and cup her bottom.

The moans that escaped their throats only spurred them on, and with a sudden determination, Lisbon started ripping him of vest and shirt, which made her huff into their kiss when the buttons wouldn't open on first try. She normally adored his outfit—it flipped her switch, as Jane would say—but in moments like these, the endless array of buttons was a blessing and a curse in one.

In the meantime, Jane found great pleasure in bringing his wife's mouth back to his that had left his for a second as she'd been seeing to why her fingers were taking so long with his clothes, loving it especially when her lips formed that pout that always tested the limits of his self-control. Dipping his head back down, he sucked her pursed upper lip inbetween his, and smiled when she reciprocated, which led to her slowing down her work on his shirt that was, by now, half unbuttoned.

**-M-**

A little while later, Lisbon had lost some of her lingerie and the cool satin sheets raised goosebumps on the skin of her back. But that was nothing to the moment Jane crawled over her, stripped of his clothes entirely.

Every inch where his skin touched hers seemed to go aflame, and Lisbon felt her breathing becoming rapid as his hands trailed along her ribcage, at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"You're so beautiful," Jane's voice lifted through the air, and she could feel his breath tickle along the exposed skin of her tummy.

Coming to a halt above the rim of her panties, Jane pressed a lingering kiss beneath her navel. Marveling at the precious gift his wife carried inside of her.

Lisbon's hand found their way to his blond curls as understanding of his gesture, once again, made her fight back tears of affection.

Seeking out her eyes, Jane attempted to tell her the depth of what he was feeling without words. And when she gave him that warm crooked smile of hers, he knew she felt the same.

Without hesitation, Jane kissed his way down her belly, placing one kiss on top of her crotch and continued down her thighs. Only stopping when he came in contact with the blue garter adorning her upper left thigh.

"_Eggshell_-blue, huh?"

"You have no idea how long it took me to find this exact shade," Lisbon laughed at his observation.

"Well, I'm touched, my love. But I'm afraid, this has to go," Jane informed her.

Then he lowered his head again scrapping his teeth along velvety skin above the garter before taking its edge in between his teeth and stripping the accessory down her leg—dropping it to the ground like a dog with his bone.

Lisbon hadn't moved since he began his exploration of her body, but her hands were in a viselike grip in the dark red sheets. Her body was oversensitive now, and she had no clue how much longer she could take of her husband's slow seduction. That prickly feeling low in her abdomen announced itself, and she could feel her white-laced panties beginning to damp.

Jane grinned, self-satisfied, as he crawled back up and sensed the smell of arousal, which he thought was only fair seeing as his own excitement was already pulsing impatiently against his stomach.

"Patrick...," Lisbon warned, sensing that her mischievous husband was up to something. And, oh boy, was she right.

"Mrs. Jane," he smirked with a dark glint in his eyes—his face mere inches from her crotch.

He repeated the process of dragging lace down her legs with her panties this time, and Lisbon thought she might explode if he didn't hurry up. Her fingers digging in the mattress weren't the only thing starting to ache.

Luckily, Jane decided to end his wife's torture. Or not, Lisbon thought, when instead of finally coming back up, stopped again above her abdomen. Throwing her a another grin, he made to kiss the same spot he had before without the barrier of fabri, but he didn't stop there.

No, he wanted to make this night unforgettable for Teresa, just as she had by telling him about her tiny secret.

And so he recalled all the biofeedback tricks he knew to calm down his own need, and parted her folds with his fingers before dipping his head.

Lisbon's back arched the moment his tongue began to gently stroke her. After a few torturing laps, she felt him add his teeth as they gently bit and pulled at her little hard nub making her lift her hips at once. But Jane's left hand, that had been at her waist all along, pushed her back down on the sheets.

Usually a model for self-restraint, having endured countless seconds of his ministrations, Lisbon could take it no more and she took a fistful of his hair to guide him—to bring him to where she needed him the most. But, again, Jane was having none of it and managed to entangle her hand from his head, clasping it in his own on the bedspread.

"Jane," she breathed heavily, her jaw clenching as he brought her closer and closer, only slowing down when she got too near the edge. "Please."

Her begging was answered, but disappointment spread when his mouth left her folds entirely instead.

Immediately her eyes shot wide open and she was about to scowl at him when his head was suddenly right in front of hers and his lips descended on hers in a bruising kiss. The feel of his hardness throbbing against her thigh made her breath hard through her nose during their duel of tongues, and her nails dug deep into his biceps in a vain attempt to relieve the growing ache in her belly.

For a short moment Jane drew back to stare into his wife's eyes. Both their irises had long given away to blackness, but right there with the desire, was the deep love none of them could really put in words. It astounded Patrick Jane who had words for every situation, could improvise at any given minute without the other party ever noticing, but this woman had always had the power to makes his mind go pitch black. For so long this power had frightened him, scared his subconscious into pushing every acknowledgement of his love for her into the deepest corners of his mind that he had almost lost her for good.

To have her be his now was, as a matter of fact, a miracle, a wonder that would never cease to be. As long as they lived.

Still hypnotized by each other's gaze, they gasped the moment Jane lowered himself and pushed inch for inch into ther depths. They stilled, trying to control their fast breathing, and Lisbon's arms slipped from his shoulders and locked around his neck, stroking the curls at his nape the same instant Jane began to move again.

Their chests pressed close, the lovers never took their eyes off each other as she wrapped her legs around his waist and met his movements in perfect synch. They stilled once more as he was sheathed inside her to the hilt, and their foreheads touched before they resumed the gentle rocking of their bodies.

Lisbon had to bite her lip, knowing she was close now, and as if reading her mind, Jane quickened the pace. It came as no real surprise when husband and wife went over the edge at the same time, the moment their mouths met in another hungry kiss.

The kiss turned sloppy at the same time the crescendo ripping through them was on its highest until Jane collapsed on top of her and buried his face in her neck. Lisbon recovered first, her breathing returning to normal.

He was still buried inside of her, too spent to move and Lisbon had no desire to let him. Her arms wrapped around his back, hugging him even closer so that it became difficult to breathe. She kissed his sweaty shoulder and up to the side of his neck.

"I love you," she told him quietly, which made him finally tilt his head, their eyes and noses mere millimeters apart.

"I love you too," he replied, reciprocating her actions by nuzzling her shoulder and neck.

They stayed that way for another moment before Jane slipped out of her, and covered their cooling bodies with the sheets.

**-M-**

Laying on his back, he caressed Teresa with one finger stroking up and down her left arm. On Teresa's part she had nestled at his side, one of her legs thrown over one of his. For several minutes they lay there in the blissful heaven of their own making. Here and there dropping feather-light kisses on the exposed skin they could reach.

Lisbon was almost dozing off when Jane's voice broke the easy silence. "When did you find out?"

She inhaled deeply and his skin tickled where her breath stirred the tiny hairs on his skin. "I wasn't feeling well, soon after you left after Vega's funeral. I thought I was just...," she paused. _Heartsick _seemed a bit too much, too sappy for the likes of her. Although it was certainly close to what she had felt when she realized he had left again—not knowing if it was for good this time. "Um, I was a bit down. Then I thought I caught a bug when I got sick, but it was on the fourth day that I realized my period was was overdue. I wanted to write it down to the stress of the cases lately, but combined with how I was feeling...well, the thought wouldn't leave me, so I went to get a test. Ended up doing five."

Jane chuckled, making her grin too. It was just Lisbon to ignore the obvious and go the extra mile just to be sure.

"Two days later I had a doctors appointment and the last doubt I might have had was officially grilled."

Wiping a strand of hair form her forehead, Jane placed a soft and apologetic kiss there. "I'm sorry I wasn't there with you. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone." The regret in his voice made her look up at him.

"Don't. It's over and done. And to be honest, I think I'd have done the same even if you'd been around." At his raised brow she continued. "I wouldn't have wanted you to... well, hope for something that might have been indeed just a cold catching up with me. And frankly, I was pretty surprised myself."

"Don't say," Jane smiled, his huge hand cupping her cheek. "I thought you bought five tests just to help the economy."

Lisbon swatted him lightly, biting her lips. "Hey, I was on the pill, and I'm not exactly in the most fertile stage of life anymore. So stop the mocking."

"Teresa, Teresa," he began, lifting his head to place a kiss on her pouting lips. "You're a smart F.B.I. agent, how could you think that a simple pill would be a barrier for my champion swimmers, eh?"

Bursting into mutual laughs, Lisbon hung her blushing head. "I can't believe you just said that," she said, tilting her head in a thinking position. "No wait, actually I can."

"Come here," Jane growled and hugged her to his chest, as his hands brushed over her back and hip, starting to tickle her.

"Sto- stop it, Jane!" She squirmed against him, her stomach hurting from laughter.

Adjusting them so he was spooning her, Jane pressed his lips to the base of her neck, before settling his head into the crook of her neck. "Why didn't you tell when I was back? I mean, after I proposed."

Stroking his arm that was wrapped around her, Lisbon sighed. "When you returned I was so relieved I wanted to tell you then, but then you still seemed unsure, so I decided to wait. Didn't want to pressure you, I guess. The next time I wanted to tell when you brought me to the cabin, but then the case interrupted us, and I... I still needed to know where you stood in this, in our relationship. Well, then all hell broke lose and it really wasn't the right time, though I was close when you decided to go along with Tork's plan."

"Hm," Jane said absorbed in thought. "You didn't want to force my hand. Knowing that if I knew about the baby I wouldn't do it."

Lisbon nodded. "It was tempting though. But I also didn't want to use our child as leverage." She shrugged.

"What about the proposal?"

"Yes, that was the third time I thought about spilling, but honestly? I was so, so happy then that I simply forgot. And then the moment was gone. I'm not sure why, but I wanted it to be special, and so I decided to wait until our wedding night, actually."

"Ah, so this here and now would have been your original plan?"

"Yes, but seeing the beautiful location, back on the log...," she reminisced. "It was then I knew _this _was the perfect moment, the one I had been waiting for."

His hold tightened again and he whispered into her ear, "It was, my love. It was."

Absently, they rocked back and forth in their embrace as if they were swinging their baby to sleep. Their clasped hands protectively on her tummy.

The soothing motion had both of them drift of to sleep and the last thing Teresa Jane heard, bringing a soft smile to her lips, were her husbands hushed words that she knew deep within her heart were as much for her as they were for their unborn child.

"I will cherish you.

I will protect you.

And I will love you.

Forever and a day."


End file.
